borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Vengeance
Varieties Chance to ignore shields? There's a lot of doubt over at the Gearbox forums if this is really the Vengeance's ability. At the same time, no one knows just what it does. As such, I'm removing this defintion and just putting "unknown" in its place. I'd prefer we were honest and admit we don't know rather than mislead a player who's looking up Vengeance pistols.--Mensahero 11:38, December 7, 2009 (UTC) *I had an idea to what the red text ability does. My guess is that it does extra damage when you're fighting for you life (where you can get second wind.) Seems to fit the red text. Will try this soon. Kingsmind 02:35, December 11, 2009 (UTC) *I was thinking about a gun that could do extra damage when your fighting for your life, when I came across this. It seems to fit the description pretty well, so I agree with Kingsmind. I would test this, but I don't have the gun.--Snareclaw 04:40, December 13, 2009 (UTC) *It's weird. Every time I have this weapon equipped. Exit the game and then reload. I can bypass shields. If I load a game without this gun equipped, it never works. It's not 100% of the time though because I can see some shield go down also. I can even put the gun back into my inventory and any other guns will still bypass shields(using Brick). Anyone have similar results? NA 00:36, December 17, 2009 (UTC) **I haven't got one of these myself, but it sounds like a bug of some sort. --HybridDragoness 09:34, December 18, 2009 (UTC) **I agree, since it applies to other weapons as well.--Mensahero 09:40, December 20, 2009 (UTC) *I got the following message on my user talk page: Since you are interested in all red text. http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Vladof_Vengeance Vengeance is Yours = After killing a foe, add approximately 30 to 50 percent more damage. Lasts as long as any after killing effect. I've tested this for a good hour well playing a new character. Feel free to take credit because I'm to lazy to determine the exact damage increase. This damage does stack from the the Brick's Revenge skill. Making this machine pistol dealing a lot of damage real fast, after the first kill. Enjoy--99.249.211.148 22:29, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Sounds like a good lead. --Mensahero 09:40, December 20, 2009 (UTC) *Did they patch this and fix the bug that allows your other guns to bypass shields as well? Because I just tested it out and it no longer seems to work. The Vengeance itself bypasses shields now, but my other equipped guns don't. Can anyone confirm? Retrieved from "http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Mensahero" *Just picked a +1 incendiary version. Tested on some bandits and the dahl guardians. As per NA, it only works after loading a save with it equipped. It does work then though, as do all guns subsequently equipped. It's a somewhat random effect, but very noticeable. Seemed to work especially well vs the guardians (not too surprising, low actual HP). Video: Bandit Guardian Vids show the partial shield bypass effect. (Neither gun is a Vengeance.) Edit: Vengeance needs only be slotted (not in-hand) when saving to set up the bypass effect.) --Doninss 07:41, December 20, 2009 (UTC) **'THANK YOU'. It's honestly a relief to finally nail this down. --Mensahero 14:20, December 21, 2009 (UTC) *Well I just texted a +1 incendiary version and while it was an awesome weapon, seemed a lot more powerful than my similar stat Fury, Torment and Thantos, I didn't bypass sheilds. I am going to keep it in a slot for a while and see if there is a change. HeartStrong07 00:25, January 22, 2010 (UTC) *Well, I just texted the +1 incendiary version again. It definitely bypassed shields and my other guns were bypassing shields. It stays equiped in my 4th slot. HeartStrong07 13:04, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Red text stack? Does the red text-effect stack with Mordecai's Trespass skill? Does anyone know? I'd appreciate some help... 19:54, May 1, 2010 (UTC) : Not sure but how would you know? It's been my experience that both work about 95%+. I haven't actually tested it. By the time I get Trespass max'ed, I usually also have a real good elemental Sniper and not many survive long enough for a second shot. -- MeMadeIt 18:47, May 25, 2010 (UTC) : : : Where do you find the weapon most commonly? : : : This weapon is found in jakobs cove more than any other place, either at the vending machines or in the road to the mill- the lumber yard or whatever. i asked all of my friends who have this game, and they all found it in some zombie area : New Weapon Have the following: Level 46 (Inventory) Shows 35 when slotted TMP2 Caustic Damage 97 Accuracy 90.4 Fire Rate 13.0 Magazine 17 Notes: 4.1x Weapon Zoom +36% Fire Rate Caustic x 2 Bike54 14:17, June 5, 2010 (UTC) moved from article *The special effect is pretty much useless with Mordecai's rank 5 Tresspass skill Do multiple vengeance effects stack? I'm wondering, is it possible to have multiple vengeance abilities stack if more than one is equipped when the game starts? The ability is activated for all guns if equipped upon starting the game, so I'd imagine 4 might activate it 4 times, but then it might just re-activate it 4 times instead. Has anyone tested this? Ilovefuzzykittens 01:29, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :abilities stack. multiple instances of the same ability do not. if thats what you mean. 02:46, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Ok, so I originally played on PS3, but I also got Borderlands for PC now. Unusually, I've managed to get two different Vengeance guns in a fairly short amount of time. Even more unusually, I got both of them in the Robolution DLC, rather than the Vengeance's normal area of the Zombie Island DLC. The first was a level 58 Double Vengeance (I'll post pics and stats later for both) which actually spawned as the Daily Special on a Marcus Weapons vendor, and the second was a Static Vengeance which spawned from a chest in the Hyperion Gift Shop. I know I'm horrendously late to the party on this one, but just a question: How come there's two Variety tables? AWPtical800 (talk) 23:11, August 3, 2013 (UTC) : Good question. Removed duplicate table. Samsengir (talk) 18:44, August 16, 2013 (UTC)